


No Colour

by LannaBanzai



Series: CS Hiatus [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Hiatus meme. Week 1: No Colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Colour

**-/-**

_People say that a world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. For a non-believer, that would be something rather difficult to accept._

**-/-**

Emma went about her life like she always would have.

One night stands, attempts at dates, shutting them out.

Her world was black and white but she didn’t know it yet.

So she went about her life.

_Ignoring the grey._

**-/-**

_Black and white._

Killian’s world had always been black and white.

There was a tiny splash of colour with his Milah.

_Milah._

The woman who had been ripped from him and doused him in a world without colour. So he went back to doing what he did best.

_Being a pirate._

And he set out on a course for revenge. 

**-/-**

She met  _him_  and her world began to change.

_Blues_  mixed themselves in with the  _grey_.

Bright blues, darker blues, any shade of blue.

_She didn’t understand why they seemed so much brighter than before._  

**-/-**

_Green._

_Bright vibrant greens._

_Emerald green_ , to be specific.

It was the first colour that had been in his life since the blues of his Milah.

Swan, she was a  _swan_.

_A beautiful swan._

She was guarded, afraid, cautious. But she brought the green back without a second doubt. 

**-/-**

_Red._

All she saw was  _red._

He was lying on the road, hit by a car. And all Emma could see is  _red._

_Angry red._

_Blood red._

But she reeled it in.

She crouched beside him, checking his wounds as his words washed over her like the ocean.

_Comforting._

_Her world wasn’t so grey anymore._

**-/-**

_Yellow._

_Bright_  yellow.

_Light_  yellow.

_Like the sun._

Glowing, golden locks bursting into his vision. She was speaking, emerald green pierced with worry that she tried to control. His world was gaining its colour back one by one, slowly.

_Bit by bit._

Some colours more vibrant than others, _brighter_.

_Happier._

_Shade by shade._

**-/-**

_Colour._

When Emma kissed him she could see _colour._

_All the colours._

_Everything she had been missing._

_Everything she didn’t know she was missing._

**_Everything._ **

_The world was clear._

_She could see._

It was bright, it was cheerful, it was everything she ever dreamed of.

**-/-**

She kissed him and his world turned upside down. Everything was in colour.

_**Everything.** _

He couldn’t say his life was  _dull_  anymore.

He couldn’t say that nothing seemed  _right_.

_Because everything was._

Everything was  _bright_.

Everything was  _cheerful_.

It was the first time since his Milah that everything had been in full colour. 

**-/-**

Her world was  _grey_. She didn’t know why. She felt like she was missing something.

_Something important._

She dreamt of a man, a man she had lost.

A man without a  _face._

Without a  _voice._

Without an  _identity._

She opened the door and there was suddenly  _colour_.

**-/-**

She opened the door, and suddenly everything came back to him in a rush of colour.

It was  _overwhelming._

But the confusion in the emerald green was enough to give him pause.

_He had to try._

_One last time._

He knew she didn’t admit it to herself, but he still had to  _try_.

So he gave her a short explanation, and tried to put the colour back in her life.

**-/-**

The colour was dulled, but still very much there.

Whenever he left her side, it would dull even more.

She didn’t want to admit it to him, but she _knew_.

She knew deep down that he was the reason for the  _colour._

He was the reason she could  _breathe_.

He was the reason she  _felt._

She knew _he_  was the reason. 

**-/-**

His colour was  _gone_.

She would only see him as a  _dirty pirate_ , especially now that she had seen the past him.

He isn’t that man anymore, but he is still no better.

She called him a  _hero_ , but he didn’t believe it.

_Then she kissed him_.

This one was  _different._

This one was  _permanent._

_This time, the colour would only fade but it would never leave again._

**-/-**


End file.
